18 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 08:55 Program dnia 09:00 Dla młodych widzów: O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - film fab. prod. pol. 10:30 Wokół Krzyża - Międzynarodowe Spotkanie Młodzieży w Rzymie 11:20 Na olimpijskim szlaku - teleturniej 12:20 Barokowy duet - film dok. z udziałem gwiazd scen operowych Kathleen Battle i Wynton Marsalis 13:35 Czy Adam śpiewał to Maryli? /1/ - ballady śpiewa sławistka i pieśniarka Maryla Krupowies 13:50 W starym kinie: Brawura - film fab. prod. USA 15:50 Czy Adam śpiewał to Maryli? /2/ - ballady śpiewa sławistka i pieśniarka Maryla Krupowies 16:40 Podróże na Kresy: Jazłowiec - rep. filmowy 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Czy Adam śpiewał to Maryli? /3/ - ballady śpiewa sławistka i pieśniarka Maryla Krupowies 17:50 Myrna Loy - film dok. prod. USA 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 David Lansky /1/: Amerykańskie dziecko - serial sens. prod. franc. 21:30 Kołysz mnie - Martyna Jakubowicz 22:20 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce Nożnej. Mecz Szkocja-WNP (retransmisja). W przerwie meczu ok. 23:05 Wiadomości wieczorne 00:20 Kronika III Międzynarodowego Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" 00:25 Program na piątek TVP 2 08:00 Halo, Dwójka! 08:10 Nowe przygody He-Mana - serial anim. prod. USA 08:35 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 08:55 "Koń jaki jest", czyli 70-lecie stadniny ogierów w Bogusławicach 09:40 Festiwal Filmowy w Niepokalanowie 10:30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11:30 Schola - reportaż o młodzieżowym zespole chóralnym przy kościele św. Mikołaja w Gdańsku 12:00 Indie w ogniu - film przygodowy prod. ang. 13:40 Orzeł biały - widowisko historyczne w wykonaniu Reprezentacyjnego Zespołu Wojska Polskiego 14:20 Jaś Fasola - ang. program rozrywkowy 14:50 Natolin - historia Pałacu 15:45 W duchu i w prawdzie - film dok. o księdzu Janie Zieji 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Program dnia 16:45 Pełna chata /1/ - serial kom. prod. USA 17:10 Czerwone Gitary i ich goście 18:10 Smutku Wesołek - istnienie Leśmianem 19:00 Muzyka Mozarta w Audytorium Jana Pawła II 20:10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Holandia-Niemcy. W przerwie meczu ok. 20:55 Panorama 22:15 Franciszek - film o św. Franciszku z Asyżu prod. wł. 00:20 Program na piątek TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 16:15 Studio Regionalne 16:30 Ekostres - mag. ekologiczny 16:45 Piknik Country '91 - śpiewa Tomasz Szwed 17:00 Po drugiej stronie ekranu 17:20 Podróże z "Trójką" 17:35 Boże Ciało w Papua New Gwinea 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Na swoim - program Adama Wajdy 19:00 Daj szansę zdrowiu 19:30 Koncert polskiej muzyki religijnej Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E. Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another world — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Full House — serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.30 China Beach — serial wojenny 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTi 9.00 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 10.15 Golf PGA. turniej otwarty w Austrii 11.15 Golf PGA przegląd tygodnia 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Boks zawodowy 14.00 Wyścigi Indy, Grand Prix Detroit 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 16.00 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny. Indianapolis 17.30 Mistrzostwa Świata enduro, runda 3, Portugalia 18.00 Europejski rajd trucków 19.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 21.00 Golf — otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 24.00 Boks zawodowy w USA MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Alison Moyet 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz. wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Film animowany 6.20 Georgie — serial anim. 6.45 Diplodorianie — serial anim. 7.10 Piff i Herkules — serial anim. 7.30 Cobitus — serial anim. 8.00 Młynarz i wiatr — film fab. NRD dla dzieci 8.25 Jednorożec i zaczarowana muszelka — film fab. CSRS dla dzieci 9.35 Historia czarownicy, która wcale czarownicą nie była — kanad. film fab. dla dzieci 11.15 Sztuka i przesłanie: „Ryba chrześcijan” (1950) Georga Meistermanna 11.20 Russkies — film fab. USA dla dzieci 13.00 Tanganuika (Tanganika) — film przyg. USA 1954 14.25 Eine Reise ins Gluck (Podróż do szczęścia) — komedia RFN, 1958 16.05 Die grosse Offensive, wł. film wojenny, 1977-78 17.45 Zillertaler Schrzenjger live — fragment koncertu 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Mini Playback Show — dzieci naśladują słynne gwiazdy (ost.) 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — z kronik policji 22.15 Grand Slam I/Hardbal and Gomez (Wielki szlem I/Hardball i Gomez) — film sensacyjny USA, 1989 24.00 The Lovers of Isadora (Kochankowie Isadory) — ang. film fab. 1968 2.15 Die flotte Pariserin (Rage of Paris) — komedia USA, 1938 3.30 Tanganuika 4.50 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 9.30 Booker 10.15 Das letzte Kapitel 12.00 Glucksrad 12.40 Schreinemakers live 13.30 Wiadomości 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Powrót do Edenu — serial austral, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad — gra po prog.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Herz ist Trumpf — gra 20.45 Vorsicht Kamera — scenki z ukrytej kamery 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV-Reportage 22.45 Der sthlerne Adler (Iron Eagle) — film fab. 1985 0.45 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 1.05 Hausfrauen-Report, cz. IV — film erot. RFN, 1973 2.30 Wiadomości 2.35 Akut 3.00 SAT 1 Sport F 1 8:00 Rynek, handel, finanse 8:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 9:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Prywatyzacja bonowa 9:15 Wczasy bez zmartwień - program rozrywkowy 10:05 Co potrafi ulica - świat oczyma skrytej kamery - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Halo, muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11:05 Informacje FMSW 11:10 Wiadomości 16:00 Wiadomości 16:05 Satelita - magazyn informacyjny 16:35 "Dawca" - serial prod. jugosłowiańskiej (1) 17:25 Wiadomości 17:30 Auto-moto rewia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:10 Rynek, handel, finanse 18:40 Telepropozycje 19:00 Gimnastyka 19:10 Wieczorynka: Gajowy Robatko i jeleń Wiertnik 19:20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19:30 Dziennik 20:05 "Boże, chroń Harry'ego" - film z serii "Dempsey i Makepeace" 21:00 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Telewizji - Złota Praga '92 (transmisja uroczystości zakończenia 29. MFT) 22:00 Brońcie książki - program publicystyczny 22:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 23:05 MFT - Złota Praga '92 - przegląd programów i filmów wyróżnionych, na zakończenie: Wiadomości ČTV 9:00 Program dla kl. II 9:20 O wyższych uczelniach (1) 9:40 "Sąsiadka" - film prod. bułgarskiej, reż. P. Peevo 11:00 Możliwości ruchu - muzyka współczesna w tańcu (2) 15:10 Pod znakiem krzyża - program dokum. 15:40 System ekonomiki doskonałej - cykl dokum. 16:10 Wiadomości 16:15 "Awanturnicy z Kosmosu" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (11) 16:40 Dla młodych widzów: Magion 17:45 Wieczorem na ekranie 17:50 Dobranocka: Koleżanka Pimpa 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Wiadomości regionalne 18:30 O wyższych uczelniach (1) 18:50 "Francois Villon - poeta i wędrowiec" - film prod. rumuńsko-francuskiej (2) 20:05 ME w piłce nożnej: Holandia - Niemcy 22:15 Dzień na "Chmielnicy" - program muzyczny 23:05 Anatomia startu - dokument artystyczny ze środowiska wyścigów formuły I 23:15 ME w piłce nożnej: Szkocja - WNP 0:15 Zakończenie programu